


Painkiller

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 15:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5095187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a love-hate relationship, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painkiller

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [Painkiller](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U8ai37gFvMk) by Three Days Grace.

There it was again. The numbing feeling creeping in on him. His body felt heavy and his mind was getting clouded. Thoughts slowed down, time seemed to stop. Oh, how he had missed this. The blow job was well worth this, even though he still could feel the burn in the back of his throat as the slagger had shoved his rod deep, forcing him to take him to the base rim.

It had hurt. It always did, no matter how many times he did it. It always hurt like hell. And the people he took as clients never cared. They never cared about his well-being. It was just a quick relief in the darkness of an alley and off they were. Though, he got paid enough for his efforts to afford a dose, for which he was grateful; he always could fund his Syk.

Letting his mind slip into the world of utter silence and deafening noise, he allowed himself be immersed by the Syk, its tendrils wrapping him into a safe, cold embrace. He loved and hated it. It was a dangerous lover from whom he wanted to get rid of but kept returning to.

It was a free universe of its own. No fear of starving and getting killed. It didn’t judge, it didn’t chase you down the street, it didn’t scream profanities at you, it didn’t try to kill you. It was there just for you.

A single tear rolled down his cheek. He wanted to have a shoulder he could lean on, to have someone next to him to share this trip with. He wanted someone to hold.

He wanted to feel safe for real, not to be under the artificial shelter the Syk brought. But it was hard to let go.

It was so hard to let go.


End file.
